1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capacitive touch device and a detecting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a detection performed on a capacitive touch panel, a current capacitive touch device identifies whether the capacitive touch panel is touched according to a detection result, and accordingly determines a corresponding touch position or a control gesture. To enhance operation sensitivity, a detection result is thoroughly examined to distinguish minute differences. However, an actual operating environment of a capacitive touch device may be filled with noises, and so signal strength needs to be reinforced or noises need to be lowered in order to uphold a same signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and to maintain desired operation sensitivity.
An exemplary approach for reinforcing the signal strength is accomplished by increasing a driving voltage. Common noises and a capacitive touch device jointly form a new electric field that becomes an influencing factor. Sources of an electric field include human static electricity, liquid crystal display (LCD) modules, power supplies, chargers and household appliances. For example, noise reduction can be implemented by means of synchronizing, shielding, filtering or grounding to reduce noises and thus maintain a preferred SNR.
However, all of the above signal reinforcement and noise reduction approaches demand extra costs, and may even further result in changes in an overall structure to lead to a failure in meeting a light and compact design target of a product.